I love you like never before part 2
by its a story of love
Summary: I made the first part a one shot and can't change it sorry. Emma and Killian talk about what happened and a question is asked
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for all the follows and favourites on the other part.**

**So the person who requested this wanted me to carry it on, here we are, Hi Danielle, I changed your prompt slightly sorry but I hope you like it.**

_**Have faith in your dreams and someday**_

_**your rainbow will come smiling through**_

_**No matter how your heart is grieving**_

_**if you keep on believing**_

_**the dream that you wish will come true**_

_**A dream is a wish is your heart makes**_

They never left each others side, peeking at each other when they didn't think they'd notice. They did.

Their display of outward affection earned them some wolf whistles from Ruby and Will, an about time from Henry and Snow, and a groan from David and Regina.

Regina and Robin were the last to leave, thankfully taking Henry with them. He winked at them when he bade them goodnight.

It was only them and their parents left now. Killian thanked them for planning such a celebration, not that he'd ever doubted their capabilities of course, their royal balls had quite the reputation, he was babbling and everyone knew it.

"Both of you go, you need to talk and rest."

Killian raised his eyebrows suggestively, Emma returned a flirtatious smile.

"You know I love you Emma, but as your father there are certain things I don't want to think about. " David remarked.

Snow offered them a knowing look, and they left the diner hand in hand, Emma's head resting on his shoulder.

It was a beautiful night, out of habit he gazed at the stars, silently thanking them. The stars had always put things into perspective, they were planets that had imploded, the fire had long since been extinguished yet they were beautiful even in death.

"What do they mean, the stars. " She asked, curious

"Well the stars are as a pirates best friend. "  
"I thought a pirate's best friend was rum". she chuckled, it felt good to laugh again, it hadn't happened in a while.

Alas no, tis the stars, they can help you weather any storm. The stars are the same wherever you are, they have always guided me home, he looked at her, praying that she'd understood him. She had.

"K..killian, I did some terrible things, I let the darkness take over me. I was in some kind of fortress, a dark sorceress, everyone feared me, would do anything for me. I was responsible for atrocities, I killed innocent people. I didn't want to, not truly but the power was all consuming. I couldn't control anything. I just wanted it all to end but I couldn't bear not seeing you or my family, henry again. I needed to get back, no matter what the cost. I'm scared, I could've never imagined doing what I did, but I did it and it was my choice. My heart is dark, I'm not the person you knew before. I love you, I love you with every ounce of my body, but I don't know what I'm capable of anymore and I can't, can't lose you, never again."

"Emma, whatever you did, you did because you had too, not because you wanted to. Did you do things regret, probably. Did you do things that will haunt you for the rest of your life. Yes. That doesn't mean you give up, you just have to fight harder. I have killed countless people not because I had too, but because I was angry, chasing vengeance. I know you, Emma, I love you, try something new, trust. Trust that no matter where you are, I will find you, trust that no matter how scared, upset you are, that I will be there to comfort you, trust that whenever you feel the darkness creeping up on you, we will defeat it together, trust that you are never alone."

Emma had never felt more loved before, her heart swelled, tears cascading down her cheeks. She knew no matter what the future held, she wanted to spend it with him.

"Killian, will you marry me? "

"It would be a pleasure my love. "

...  
He led her to the captains cabin, she was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. He grabbed some blankets and moved her gentle curls that had fallen across her eyes. He was going to marry the person of his dreams. He was just about to leave, they had the rest of their lives to spend together when he heard her mutter stay. He obliged gladly, sliding in beside her. He lay there staring at ceiling of the cabin, listening to the sound of her heartbeat.

She spent the whole night wandering how she'd got so lucky.

A dream truly was a wish your heart makes.

**Hope you liked it. Constructive criticism, reviews always appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I seriously shouldn't be writing this now. I have exams next Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday which I am even less prepared for than this **

**Anyway the finale and the emotional wreck that I will be is partly the reason I'm writing this. **

**To the people who left reviews on ff. Thanks,one person left a review indicating I didn't mention baby neal, I meant to sorry, it's now been rectified. **

**So onto the fic. Wedding preparation and wedding fluff. (also this I unbeta'd and quite long so sorry mobile users)**

She heard a groan from behind her and turned to see a slightly groggy pirate walk towards her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and she nestled her head on his shoulder. He kissed her neck mumbling something about it all being a dream, she returned the kiss, softly gently, letting him know that she was there. To stay.

He never thought she'd be the one to propose, he couldn't be happier he was going to spend his whole life with her.

...

He had to admit he was slightly nervous about going to the loft and telling her parents of the latest developments of their relationship, not because he didn't think they'd approve but because he wasn't sure if they were ready to let Emma go yet.

Emma could see the worry etching his face, it was honestly quite endearing, the fearsome Captain Hook was scared of telling her parents that they planned on getting married.

"Hey Killian, you know my parents consider you part of the family already right. And I was the one who proposed so if they had an issue, which they won't, they can take it up with me. I love you. "

"Swan, I know that and you have to forgive me for my rudeness but your father can be quite protective especially if you're his little girl. I love you Emma. "

They entered the loft, technically Emma still lived there, Gods they really needed their own place. David was at the counter making coffee, he looked up and grinned at them just as Mary Margaret came down the stairs, baby Neal, in her arms.

"So did you to have a good night, last night " she teased  
Despite the fact that they hadn't done the deed with each other yet neither of them could stop themselves from blushing. "mom" emma moaned looking at her father for help.

David just shook his head and shrugged.

"Yes mom, we had a good night, sleeping and talking and well I um I"

She was going to say it but she'd suddenly become shy" iaskedkillian tomarrymeandhesaidyes"

Pardon?

He saw the look in her eyes and took over. "milady (that earned him a sigh from emma and a tut tut from Mary Margaret), his royal highness (Emma actually laughed this time while David nodded approvingly), last night your lovely daughter and I discussed are feelings for each other, and well your daughter asked me if I would marry her. I of course agreed and we came to inform you. "

Her mom was crying, obviously but she was sure she saw a tear escape her fathers eye. He clapped Killian on the back before embracing his daughter. Her mom joined the hug too and baby Neal beamed up at his sister.

It was then that Regina dropped Henry off.  
"Mom what's happened", he asked clearly concerned.  
Everyone, apart from Regina, chuckled.

"I proposed to killian last night and he said yes. "  
"You're getting married".  
"No lad, we're getting married. " he corrected  
Henry ran and hugged them both. laughing as he muttered it took you long enough.  
I'm afraid I have to get back to Robin and Roland but congratulations. It seems villains can get there happy endings after all.  
Thank you.

Her parents had missed out on so many moments, her first word,the first time she walked, her first birthday (and 27 after that), her first ball, her first boyfriend, though they knew that story, she wouldn't and couldn't refuse them the opportunity to plan her wedding, but she would speak her mind if they went to far. To her surprise they'd been encouraging of having a beach wedding, with the main ceremony on the jolly roger, with maybe a few fairy lights.

Emma was not one of those girls who planned every single aspect of the wedding before she even knew what a boyfriend was. After Neal and giving up Henry she never really imagined settling down anywhere, unrealistic hope was the worst curse imaginable. Yet here she was, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, about to try on Wedding dresses ready for her marriage to Captain Hook. Yeah that wasn't weird at all. She had to admit she was quite excited, the innocent little girl playing dress up with her mom and her friends

The first dress was a classic princess style gown, a wide netted skirt with a diamanté bodice. It truly was a beautiful dress but Emma could barely breathe, though a cross she knew he'd be willing to bear, she wasn't. She still showed her mother and her bridesmaids, regina, ruby and belle, who gasped.

Her mom beamed, her eyes glistening "Emma, my little girl, that dress is really pretty and I've always wanted to see you in a gown, but it's not you. "

She hugged her mom, She truly loved her.

Next she tried on a figure hugging on a mermaid style dress, it was nice but that was just nice and she didn't feel comfortable. No this wasn't the one.

There was a particular dress that had caught her eye, it was a Grecian style gown, with a scooped back and a simple diamond belt just above the waste was minimalistic but beautiful. She loved it and once she tried it on, she knew it was right, she went to show her mom and friends.

They were stunned when they saw her walk out of the dressing room.

Surprisingly it was Regina who spoke up first "You look stunning"

"Thank you Regina" she was sure she was trying not to cry but she didn't say anything.

"Emma you look HOT"

She chuckled, Ruby the queen of subtlty.

"Emma, you look so elegant, it's really you, Killian will love it" Belle hugged her and she returned the sentiment, She was totally going to cry.

She turned to face her mom.

As expected she was crying. "Emma I can't believe this day has come, you look gorgeous, I'm so glad you've met someone that makes you so happy."

...

He'd been sailing with Henry before, the lad was a natural, not that it really surprised him, like Emma the boy could do anything he put his mind to. David tagged along this time, the ladies were wedding dress shopping. He couldn't wait to see Emma.

Henry did the ropes, preparing to set sail, David didn't really know what to do. "Dave mate, can you give me a hand"

"No joke intended I hope, mate"

"No 'fraid not"

"Look, Hook, Killian, I am happy for you and Emma, I know you'll never let her down. it's just that I loved her first but it's too hard to give her away. "

"I know David, but i'm not stealing her away, you'll always be in her heart and we've become friends have we not"

"Killian we're more that friends, we're family, and I appreciate everything you've done for all of us"

uh-hum. Henry "Yes lad, sorry, coming . "

...

The Wedding Day.

Why was she so nervous. This was just a piece of paper. She knew how she loved Killian, that nothing would ever change that, so why did she feel like she was going to be sick.

It's because she'd always ran, and now she had stopped.

Her father squeezed her arm, she glanced up

"Ready"

She smiled and took her father's hand, always there, always giving her strength "Ready, and daddy I love you"

"I love you too darling."

The wedding march started playing and she walked the gangplank onto the Jolly Roger.

He never thought he'd have this, not after Milah. Now in minutes, he would be marrying his soulmate. Henry stood by him, his grin challenging his own.

The Wedding march began.

...

He looked good in his Navy Costume.

She looked divine, graceful, just like a Swan.

...

Emma I always hoped it would be you. You helped me overcome the demons of my past. You bought light where there was only dark. You saw past the villain to the man I always wanted to be. When we first kissed you said that perhaps I couldn't handle it. The truth is not that I couldn't handle being with you, it's that I couldn't handle being without you.

Killian when I first me you I was broken. Scared to get too close because i couldn't face having my heart broken again. I thought love was weaknesses, I realised it was strength. You taught to try something I hadn't done in a long time. Trust. I'm glad I trusted you. You gave me all the space I needed, believed in me when I didn't believe in myself. You saw me not as the saviour, not as someone who was broken, not as an orphan. You saw me as Emma Swan. I love you Killian Jones, your my hero, my saviour.

There wasn't a dry eye in the house as the rings were exchanged and cheers erupted as Archie declared that he could now kiss the bride.

"Have I ever mentioned that you look mesmerising today Swan"

"I think you'll find that it's Jones now, and you did several times and I like the view of a certain Captain as well. "

"Minx"

"Later"

...

The speeches (well one)

Henry stood, honestly this best man thing was the scariest thing he'd ever done.

"uh-hum So 4 years ago I got on a bus to Boston to try and find my mom and bring her back to Storybrooke to break the curse. It's fair to say that she wasn't the quickest to believe ,everyone laughed at that, but she had her walls for a reason and it takes a special person to knock them down. Killian managed to do this, although I think his unlimited supply of rum may have helped on occasions, he scowled at that but Emma just grinned. Killian you're a pirate but you've always believed in Good Form. Though I have to admit I never believed my mom would marry someone with such an affinity with guyliner or who was older that the declaration of independence (Everyone looked horrified at that, except Killian who was just curious) I'm glad it was you. "

...

The rest of the day was amazing. neither of them could imagine a better way to celebrate than to spend time with people who had experienced so much with them.

They were now on the bench at the docks, Emma's head resting on his shoulder, staring at the sunset. The docks had always been there place, where they found themselves. The sun was just peeking above the horizon, it truly was mesmerising, the sun rise and the sunset had always been a comfort to her, a calming measure, no matter what else happened the sun would always rise and it would always set. There had been times in her life when the next sun rise /set had been her only goal. She had something else that could calm her down or rather someone else, Killian.

...

Shall we go somewhere else, love, I believe there is a certain tradition that is associated with the Wedding night.

"I don't seem to recall, you'll have to remind me" Emma giggled before tugging him back towards the Jolly and his Cabin.

**Sorry that got quite long and I have tried to cram revision in while writing this so please ignore grammatical mistakes. . Constructive comments welcome. Enjoy the finale xxx **


End file.
